


Mid west

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mid west

Bruce and Clint both grew up in mid west in Us  
Bruce remembers his first friend.   
He was a blonde skinny kid.  
They met wt a Christmas party.  
But Bruce soon had to move.  
But he never forgot his friend.   
He met him again years later at a different party.  
This party was a battle.


End file.
